Prodigal: The Rebirth 1
by daken.rayner
Summary: 4 Years after the events of Prodigal:The Rebirth the new Adventures of Jackson Pride and Todd Mitchells, Jackson"Jax" Pride is a SkinWalker(werewolf) armed the other gifts that were enhanced by the programn that turned him into a living weapon he & billionare news paper publisher Todd arrive in the city of Dagger's Keep Pennsylvania where they solve supernatural crimes


Prodigal: Self Imposed Exile

Pilot

The narrarator starts speaking while we see a dark hall way, we see the muddy foosteps leading up to a long haired, five O' Clock Shadowed, beaten up Jax wearing raggedy clothes holding a torn leather cowl that he wore as Wulf. The camera cuts away to a pair of nice leather Italian shoes, followed khacki pants and eventually up to Todd's Scarred face holding a strain of bloodied boxing tape and a leather suitcase.

JAX (V.O.)

It's been four years since the events of the rise of the metahuman army, and two since the death of the hero called Wulf and the unexpected business transaction leading Jackson Pride completely off the grid . The Citizens of Haven's Landing had a grand memorial for Wulf, he'd cleaned the city up of nearly all crime, started the anti terrorizm unit known as P.A.C.K. and helped the Novus people better utilize there unique and special gifts. But all heroes die young, Achilles, Hercules, St. George the Dragon Slayer, all were killed in the line of duty, doing what they'd sworn to do. The city let Wulf rest in peace while the ever expanding network of heroes he'd inspired to join forces continue to defend the streets of Haven's Landing. Only one knew that Jackson Pride had lived through the explosion taking half of the city with it.

TODD

You know for someone who helped you fake your own death you'd think you would make it easier to find you Ranger. The uh The Tape is yours by the way, looks like you barely made it out of that ring with your life.

Jax looked up at him, spitting alittle blood first.

JAX

What's in the suitcase?

TODD

Ranger, we made a deal I help you with this whole disapearing act with absolutely no questions if you keep in contact with me in case you really die I don't know what the hell you're doing out here but it can't be recreational, man I knew something was wrong after your fight with Lycaon I mean the trauma of you almost dying gave you the post traumatic stress disorder, you kept having the nightmares and then Kristen left you and then you started losing your edge. Now I find you bare knuckle boxing under ground in Budapest nearly getting killed in the ring, Jax you have to face facts the only reason you've lost your will is because...

Jax Cuts him off.

JAX

I lost the drive, the fear took my confidence, the trauma illiminated the mindset the programn put into me. I lack the focus it takes to be the living weapon I was. If I ever hope to be that again I need to train, to find the only thing I was ever good at again. I couldn't be the Hero Haven's Landing deserved

TODD

First of all you were what it needed and you started The Pack you made the city safe again. We have a new project now the old one is done and we did it together.

JAX

What is in the suitcase and what are you doing here?

TODD  
We're going somewhere new, somewhere different and somehwere edgier this is out kindve town Jax.

JAX

I'm dead remember?

TODD  
Wulf is dead, Jackson Pride's alive and kicking ass and Wulf can come back whenever he wants remember? I promise if you come with me on this voyage we never have to go back to Haven's Landing.

JAX  
Why do you even want me there?

TODD

Because I just can't be on planes without someone's hand to hold. Jax don't let be go through that alone.

JAX

Shut up.

TODD  
Because the crime rate is weird there, theres alot of bizzare and unnatural murders, I smell a supernatual entity.

JAX

Like what?

TODD(throws the suitcase on the ground)

How about you have a look.

JAX

Look before I do this, my anger is too strong, I don't know if I can control it.

TODD

You'd never hurt me Ranger, never.

JAX  
I appreciate the fait but I didn't mean you.

TODD  
I'm not worried about it.

He opens the suit case and a black trenchcoat and hood is inside, nine passports, a loaded gun and two wrist watch looking devices along with the newspaper from the town.

JAX

The Steel Dagger Times?

TODD

It's a rag I'm gonna buy it out and turn it into the third expansion of the Centurion.

JAX  
So Dagger's Keep City huh?

TODD

It's the sister city of both Silvervale and Haven's Landing in between them both. The murders there all have to do with eviseration and bloodloss and throats being torn open. If they aren't judged as animal attacks they're declared accidents the only two people that are a threat to us are the only two people who noticed.

JAX  
Why do you need me?

TODD  
You're brilliant mind and more importantly your claws.

JAX  
So you're hireing me as a bodyguard?

TODD  
No I'm hireing you because this is a case for you I'd go alone if I didn't think this would be perfect for you.

JAX  
What do you mean?

TODD  
Jax this city needs you, Haven's Landing needed you when it was like this and the set up is almost identitcal the only difference is the ante is upped. This is a hard city there isn't petty crime here the city might aswell be crawling by convicts It's like free prison.

JAX  
So you want me to send them to real prison.

TODD  
No I want you to clean it up.

JAX  
I'm not sure this city needs two more phychopaths.

TODD

That's exactly what it means, Jax you're the king of your kind not that you aren't almost the last. You need to help these people and figure out what is going on.

JAX  
You honestly think I'm right for this?

TODD  
The Ranger I knew once told me that you started this because you couldn't stand to see anyone who does it to be in fear. Take the fear away.

JAX(Jax gets up putting the trenchcoat on and starts strightening the hood before putting it on)

Who are the two people we should be threatened by?

TODD

Thomas Kalan the chief of detectives he's ex special forces and over all knows my rap sheet by heart because he hated my brother back in Silvervale.

We cut to the plane and we don't see anyone on it or in it we just see it flying and hear voices coming from it.

TODD

Jax do you know where the peanuts are?

JAX

Shut up man.

TODD

What? I'm starving it's not my fault airline food sucks.

JAX  
Dude I'm trying to sleep.

TODD  
What would your father have done in this situation?

JAX

What does that have to do with anything at all?

TODD  
Knight Pride was a humanitarian wasn't he?

JAX  
What would your father have done?

TODD  
He would have gotten shot and almost send me to jail.

JAX  
On that note mine would have died in a horrible carcrash.

TODD  
That's a touching story but I still don't have my peanuts Jax.

We cut to Jax and Todd walking into there new loft just walking around giving themselves the tour getting the lay of the land.

JAX

Nice place.

TODD  
Curfew is at nine young man and no bringing home any sympathy ass especially because your last girlfriend was my daughter, sorry about that by the way.

JAX  
It becomes apparent to me that she gets her sense of moral decency and pity from you.

TODD  
She's dating Steven Tyler's Son now, he's gorgeous.

JAX

Dick!

TODD  
I'm told it's enormous.

JAX  
I hate you.

TODD  
That's literally what she sid to you before she left right?

JAX

See now I actually might hurt you.

TODD(starts to talk kindave slow and low as he opens the curtians for the window seeing what to us looks like the skyline it appears to both shock and disturb him.  
Let's change the subject(beat) R-Ranger come look at the view.

JAX(he comes to stand next to him looking ouside, as opposed to shocked Jax gets a squint in his eyes engry but also inspecting whats infront of his eyes)

I thought you said we could see the whole city from here.

TODD(We see a dead body atop of a builing with his blood completely covering the building but spelling out "You'll never know" on the buldings roof he turns around to see that Jax is gone)

Look man Amazon hasn' delivered the batsignal to this city yet so I'd say that's a good of a cue as any.

We see Jax in the black trench coat letting the hood completely blacken his face, he decends from the rooftop landing next to the body,We see him kneel down smelling the blood, we then see a first person view so he can see the heat signitures by whatever did this. But there weren't any, Jax for the first time is paranoid, he extends his claws still looking but alert. We don't see a face but we hear a female voice from the shadows as we see Jax inspecting the body.

JAX (V.O.)

There is no blood left in his body, none at all. But not all of it is on this roof, what could have happend.(Beat) No heat signiture, none , none at all, what could have done this.

CORRA

Atleast someone(beat) or somthing appreciates my work.

Jax leaps off the building and starts to lurk the alley way, we see a tall man, long dark hair and bright blue eyes in an all black suit walking under the wall Jax is scaleing. Jax is talking on his comlink to Todd from his eyephone.

TODD

What'd you find out Ranger?

JAX  
Whatever killed him has no heat signiture, it was probably either a female or posing as a female judging by the lip gloss on his collar, Not all the blood was on the roof top it was drained somehow.

TODD  
You seem kindave down Jax.

JAX  
A man is dead Todd forgive me if my attitude isn't on the up and up.

TODD

This used to see this as fun.

JAX  
Back then I used to think Rorschach tests were charming too.(beat) shush I hear somthing coming.

TODD  
Give it hell ranger I'll be watching from a safe distance.

THOMAS(we see him look up in one direction and Jax looking like a shadow on the wall behind him)

Who's there. This is Lieutenent Thomas Kalan and I command you to show yourself. And tell me what you're doing here.

JAX(he lets out a deathly hissand rises along the wall Standing up but his back still attacked to the wall.

Neighborhood watch.

THOMAS

Where the hell did you come from.

JAX  
You could have stopped at hell.

THOMAS  
What are you?

JAX  
I'm a giant butterfly.(beat as he takes a wiff from the air) A better question Detective is what are you?

THOMAS

That's none of your busniess freak, I want you out of my town.

JAX  
And I want parachute pants to come back in style.

THOMAS

You leave or I'll shoot.

JAX  
None of you seem to get it.

THOMAS

None of who.

JAX

Normal people, none of you normal people seem to understand.

THOMAS

Understand what.

JAX

That if you can threaten me, Ive already chosen to keep you alive, If i were you I'd find a way to ammuse me before I change my mind.

THOMAS  
What do you want me to do?

JAX

How about your job so what happens on that roof top doesn't keep happening.

THOMAS(he says at Jax literally disappears as Thomas turns his head to look at him.)

Wait what?

CORRA(watching from a distance)

Amen.

We fade to Todd in his new office lounging around. His new office with Jax wathcing through a window kneeling on a gargoyle.

TODD  
You know you can come in?

JAX  
Thought you said I had fun with this.

TODD  
I did but(beat) you know what nevermind how's the view from out there.

JAX

It's tall enough to throw your new assisstant out of it.

TODD

Haven't even met him yet and I already hate his voice.

JAX

Ive asked this before, but what is up with you and voices?

TODD

What else did you find out?

JAX

I found out that detective you warned me about is fearless(beat) and cheating on his wife.

TODD

Elaborate.

JAX

We had a conersation in the alley way of the roof where the guy bled out, he wasn't hesitant to shoot me but met all my demands out of a sortave mutual respect.

TODD  
How'd you know about his wife?

JAX

Two different kinds of perfume were on his jacket, I tried seeing heat signitures it proved my theory possitive, two women, two different times.

TODD  
Man nothing gets past you, you must be good at finding kids in wells too.

JAX

Atleast Lassie had good hairdays.

TODD

Kill yourself.

JAX

It's not like it would work anyway. So why do you think Kalan hated your brother anyway?

TODD

Oh Gee why would a cop, hate a hired gun who never spent more than a week in prison? I wonder.

Theres a knock on the door and Todd runs over excited and opens the door we get a brief shot of a smileing Michal and Jax's Wolf-Dog Echo infront of him Echo runs into the room and Todd slams the door on Michal...then Michal is never again seen in this series...ever.

TODD

You're other surprise!

JAX  
Echo! Hey buddy!

TODD

Say hi to the kids Michal.(Slams the door in his face)

JAX

Hey there brother.

TODD

If you and Ace the Bat-Hound are done here we have some work to do.

JAX  
We'll work in teams, you now have access to all teh news files to this company from when it started to today. Echo will track the scent and meanwhile I have a cop to find.

We cut to Jax in the black coat and hood on the roof Lieutenent Kalan's Office at the Police Station we see Kalan has a similar setup in his office that Jax had back in his Clock Tower Loft, there is a large rack of swords against the wall, Jax himself has a Katana under his arm(pressumably the same one he used to fight Cain and Lycaon). We see Jax peering in through the sun roof as Kalan is pacing around his office, his gun on the table and his badge at the bottom of a glass of scotch. Jax's glowing eyes quint, and we cut to the Katana going straight through the roof and impaling into the floor right infront of Kalan's foot where he was about to step. He looks up and we se Jax already directly behind him, Kalan runs to the door but it won't open, he runs for his gun on the table and Jax throws the ammunition magazine directly infront of him. Jax is standing infront of the sword with the hilt at his eye level, Kalan runs to get one of the swords on the rack.

JAX(V.O.)

He's nervous, not of me, not of the murder, of what he's just done to his wife. He slept with a married woman, who'd had a flirtation with him long before tonight. I kne he collected vintage swords because of scent of a cheap sharpening stone and ofcourse the wax he used to make the blade shine brighter. As a sword collector myself it wasn't hard to put together the pieces. What I'm about to do is a test of his balance not his bravery.(Throws the sword)

THOMAS

What the hell? Who's there?(Jax is directly behind him)

JAX(V.O.)

Theatricality and line of sight distractions employ the theory of fighting without fighting.(Jax moves away from the door)

THOMAS  
You son of a bitch!

JAX

(Throws the gun magazine infront of him as he reaches for his pistol) Looking for this detective?

THOMAS

What do you want you twisted freak?

JAX

I'd like to take you back to a time of honor detective.(he sstands directly infront of the sword as Kalan retreives a Broad Sword from the scabard on the rack).

THOMAS

Oh yeah? Well I'd like to take you back to hell.

JAX

The Medevil Claymore? A facinating selection.(Jax unsheathes his Katana from the office floor). The truely facinating factor is your ability to use it.

THOMAS

Oh I can use it freak I can use it!

JAX

Actions speak louder.(Jax steps a step back as Kalan swings, the blade is driven into the ground completely lodged in)

THOMAS  
Ive been collecting for years and using them for longer.(Jax steps on the broad sword's blade, leaping off into the air flipping into the air and kicking Kalan into the protrudeing hilt knocking the wind out of him).

JAX

The art of the blade isn't about speed or power for the killing stroke Detective for someone who's been using the weapon so long you should know that technique is everything.(Thomas pulls the blade from the floor and spins around swinging it at him, Jax ducks and rolls onto the floor using both feet to kick the blade up into Kalan's face the blow lands direct so the steel open face slaps him it didn't cut him at all)

THOMAS  
You little runt get back here!

JAX

Is it possible you chose your weapon out of impulse and that's why I'm winning?

THOMAS

You're obviously not here to kill me, let me choose again.

JAX

Nothing on that rack will stand a chance, tell you what take mine(throws Katana to him and he catches it).

THOMAS

What'll you use?

JAX

You'll find I'm quite capable.

JAX(V.O.)

He doesn't stand a chance.

THOMAS

It's you're life.

JAX

It's your face(he said delivering a sharp kick past the blade, swinging his foot in the oppisite direction denting the wall exposing a rebar lodged into the drywall. Thomas swings the balde at Jax and Jax steps back out of the way again dodging all his strokes with the blade, He finnally lands a stab into Jax's heart, Jax just stands there a minute making you think he's to weak to fight, Kalan takes a step closer and out of the coat's chest comes a disk that just misses Kalan's face and lands on the wall behind him.)

THOMAS  
Ha! You missed me.

JAX

I don't miss.(There is an explosion behind him crowding the room with smoke, we see Jax disappear in it where as Kalan is obviously terryfied, we see a Jat black, gloved hand punch directly into the wall with the rebar pulling the bar out. Kalan waits until the smoke clears and there's Jax just standing there in the exact same spot he was when the bomb went off)

THOMAS  
Cute trick freak, lets see if you can do it when you're dead.(Smoke clears and Kalan charges at him swinging the sword, Jax raises the re-bar blocking it and swide swipes him in the cheeck with the rebar)

JAX  
I'm already dead(long beat) Freak!

THOMAS

You think you're the scariest thing Ive ever come up against?( he swings and misses)

JAX

No(a beat) I know I am.

THOMAS

There's not a force on earth that will stop me from killing you freak!

JAX

What about your son, six years old, loves ghost stories, favorite period in school is nap time or your wife? Tall strawberry blonde hair, fair skinned, well spoken. What about them?(beat) but ofcourse it wouldn't be the first time tonight you didn't think of them.

THOMAS

You son of a bitch! I'm gonna kill you! How Dare you threaten my family you indecent little street rat! (His eyes widen at his words and goes berserk, he dives straight forward throwing slash after hit and missing everytime what he doesn't miss Jax defects with the rebar using it as a bostaff. Kalan gets furious and swings hard cutting the bar directly in half cutting into Jax's arm, we see his glowing eyes get small furious, he closes his eyes in his hood and throws the rebar straight forward hitting Kalan in the face, he spins around about to swing and he instead turns directly into Jax's already extended fist.)

JAX  
You have to ask yourself Detective, are you angry that I mentioned your family? Or are you furious that someone knows that you betrayed them?

THOMAS  
You don't understand!(He screamed swinging the blade again missing and getting a sharp fist to the ribs)

JAX  
You've allowed your desire and your selfishness cloud your vision of yourself, by the end of the night I will force you to see the truth.

THOMAS  
Why?! Why do you even care!

JAX(V.O.)

He knows something about the murder, he knows what did it and why but he won't tell his superiors, he'll cover it up as an animal attack.

THOMAS

What made you this way?!

JAX

You did, all of you!

THOMAS

I don't understand.

JAX

And you never will. I'd hope it was worth it.

THOMAS  
What do you mean?

JAX

It doesn't matter, soon you'll have nearly limitless time to think about just how justified you were(a beat) all alone.

THOMAS  
What do you want from me?(He said dropping the sword)

JAX  
The chance to make you an offer.

THOMAS

What is it.

JAX  
I won't tell your wife what you did, and I won't tell the mistress's mob button husband what you've done with his wife on two conditions.

THOMAS

Name them.

JAX

One, we share information everything you withhold from me puts you at risk of havng your secret blow up on the pages of tommorrow's addition of the newspaper wich Isn't an exaduration I assure you. The second is ofcourse you tell me exactly what you know about the broad street murder and the nine similar murders before it.

THOMAS

I don't know anything about them.

JAX  
Don't patronize me detective, you won't live to regret it.

CORRA

(we still don't see her all we see is a view of Jax and Kalan talking through the window)

You'll soon find out all you need to know about what happened on broadstreet lover. Patience is a virtue that the caster of a kindred shadow should appreciate.

We cut to Todd at odds himself( this scene itself is to showcase the strengths of Todd aswell who opperates on his intllegence and savvy, his quit wit is very much so a red herring in a sense because he really is a master mind) Todd and Strife(the husband of the woman Thomas slept with).

STRIFE

Mitchells you don't understand, the Organization that employs me(he's cut off by Todd)

TODD  
You mean the local mob? Look Don Corleone I don't care what your "organizeation" owns and doesn't, I bought it.

STRIFE  
It wasn't for sale.

TODD

Everything's for sale, if that disturbs you in some way I'd like to direct you to my lawyer. She's gorgeous and my wife.

STRIFE

Mitchells I think it wise to(he's cut off again).

TODD  
Haha really? You! Are gonna tell me about wise? You? Who's whole job is to kill people and look intimidateing? Yeah I'll take my chances my way big guy.

STRIFE

Lisen I'm here(he's cut off a third time by Todd).

TODD

To kill me.

STRIFE

(Shocked) What?

TODD  
You were sent here to put three bullets directly into my skull and then give me a joy ride to Canada North Woods(a beat) and we aren't there to have a picnik.

STRIFE  
What gave me away?

TODD  
Gee I dunno captain forehead, could it be everyone knows you're a mobster or it the fact that you can't hide you're beretta nine mil tucked into you belt secured near your lower back compeletley visable.

STRIFE  
You smug son of a bitch.

TODD  
Man your organization only hired the sharpest minds in the region don't they? I mean lord almighty if you're gonna shoot someone, do it or ofcourse you could be holding it under the desk like I am(we zoom in to his hand in a finger gun possition aimed at Strife under the desk)

STRIFE

You have a gun aimed at me under the table.

TODD

(A beat) You know what no I don't I just said that so you won't shoot me.(he said sarcastically even though thats exactly what he's doing.)

STRIFE

Look man I'm gonna step out real slow, think about the offer my boss made ok?

TODD

Okay I won't.

STRIFE  
Look Scarface I'm not even convinced you have a gun in there!(a bullet flys out of the desk and goes right past him and hits the wall behind)

TODD

I don't like being called Scarface.

STRIFE

I'm gonna go.

TODD

I think it wise.(he says smirking as Strife walks out)

We cut to Jax and Talking at the loft, Jax is costumed and petting Echo, Todd is straightening his blaizer looking out the window the two share information.

TODD

So wait the bastard actually admitted to cheating on his wife?

JAX  
Something like that.

TODD

I'd have(he stops himself) Scratch that I did deny it to the every end to tis day I still never cheated on Rachel.

JAX

And by that you mean.

TODD

I never murdered anyone she was close to those deaths were merely coincidental, I was framed.

JAX

Sure.

TODD

Look we cast kindred shadows.

JAX

Wait what?

TODD

I never murdered(he's cut off)

JAX

No no before that I hear that tonight.

TODD

Kindred Shadows?

JAX

Yeah I don't know where but I heard someone say that tonight.

TODD  
It was probably Kalan.

JAX  
Couldn't have been the voice came from a distance and it was a woman.

TODD  
Ranger you dog!(a beat) literally.

JAX  
No you idiot I didn't get with anyone I didn't see her, my ears must have deducted the sound without my noticing it.

TODD  
You never have any fun.

JAX

I punched a guy in the face today(abeat) prolly knocked a couple teeth out. That was fun.

TODD

Not gonna lie that sounds like it was fun.(Abeat) specially if you like heard the teeth crack.

JAX

I felt it too.

TODD  
Are we sociopaths?

JAX

Undoubtably.

TODD  
You think?

JAX  
Never been more certain of anything in my whole life.

TODD  
I talked to the other threat today, I pissed him off. His name's Stephen Strife, he's the local mob enforcer he's Ex special forces.

JAX  
I know my threat slept with your threats wife.

TODD  
Look I suggest we trade sparring partners.

JAX

No.

TODD

Why?

JAX  
You're a journalist, your business is unveiling secrets to the people they hurt, you'd ruin the deal.

TODD  
Deal?

JAX

We share information if there's no talk of what he did with Strife's wife.

TODD  
New headline idea for when the secret comes out though people love rymes.

JAX

Not as much as they love to feel safe.

We fade into Jax back in the black coat using his flight to slightly levitate towards the alley wall making no contact with the face of the wall. We see Kalan leaned against the wall as Jax clings to the wall facing him at almost eye level.

THOMAS

(talking to himslef quietly as he hears Jax coming) The world is as beautiful as your eyes can take, searching for a love that I may never find, it is cold in the end of the summer and hot in the beginning of winter here. Nothing makes no sense, none at all.

JAX

Didn't mean to interupt your little soliloque there Shakespeare.

THOMAS

Who are you?

We cut to Todd sitting at a long meeting table in an office with the buzz logos on the windows, sitting at the table is Stife, another goon and ofcourse Charles Fair the mob boss that employs Strife. There's a set of crystal glass on the table and a tray of ice, Todd sits at the end of the table much like the owner of the office would.

FAIR

Lisen Mitchells...(he's cut off by Todd).

TODD

No you lisen Soprano this is my news paper now I legally own it and within a day of being here people are actually reading it did you see the headline?(he holds up a copy of the Centurion with his picture on the cover and it says "King of the Hill" at the top)

FAIR

Oh Ive seen it you smug son of a bitch I want it and you gone!

TODD

And I want a suit that's all my favorite colors at once without it looking rediculous.

STRIFE

What a stupid thing to want.

TODD  
By the way Fair maybe you wanna hire straight out of college because this guy is denser than a brick wall.

FAIR  
He does his job.

TODD

Oh I'm sure he's incredibly thorough.

FAIR

You may find out first hand.

TODD

(we zoom in to Todd's eyes you can tell he's smirking, it zooms out and Todd points to the drink set) Have a drink Corleone(he stops Fair and Strife before they touch it) No no I mean the tall gentleman in the slacks, you have a drink ok? (beat) Oh and don't forget the ice it's hot out you have to cool off.

FAIR

Lisen here Mitchells, you have no concept of just how leathal I am. You can't beat me and I definately won't ever stop fighting for thispaper!(the man takes a sip and we see him starting to cholk directly behind Fair, Fair turns around and the man's head hits the table and a pool of blood form around it, Fair shocked looks directly at Todd who is smileing in a smirkey short way but confient)

TODD

I can, and you will.

FAIR

You-You Poisoned him!

TODD

No, shards of glass in the ice tray.

FAIR

You killed one of the best shooters I have you bastard.

TODD  
You killed himself, I didnt make him drink it.

We cut to Jax gliding through the night sky, with the coat looking similar to a pair of wings. Kalan's squad car is directly below the shadow of what actually forms the head of a wolf. We see Kalan talking out his open window knowing Jax can hear him.

THOMAS

The Iconography of a Demon is a rediculous tachtic for a superhero.

JAX

I'm not a hero.

THOMAS

What are you then?

JAX  
What are you?

THOMAS  
I'm a cop.

JAX

Is that what they're calling idiots these days Detective?

THOMAS  
Stop calling me Detective my name is Tom.

JAX  
I'm calling you detective as a paradoy of your limited intellegence.

THOMAS  
What's that supposed to mean?

JAX

The fact that you don't know is what it means you over grown buffoon.

THOMAS

Atleast I'm not wearing a cape you fan boy faggot!

JAX

It isn't a cape, it's a trench coat, I meant to ask before are you Ex-Military?

THOMAS  
S.W.A.T. served nine years.

JAX  
I know I just wanted to see if you'd lie to me.

THOMAS

Why would I lie?

JAX

Don't look now your infiriority complex is showing.

THOMAS

How did you know I was S.W.A.T.?

JAX  
Your email that I hacked still gets news letters from them.

THOMAS  
How did you Hack me?

JAX  
Your password is your birthday, your birthday card was resting on your desk when I came in last night.

THOMAS  
How did you know the year?

JAX

It didn't include the year just the 09/06.

THOMAS

Look I don't know how they do it in New York but here stalking a cop is viable for assault.

JAX

And hitting you in the face with a broad sword wasn't assault? And how'd you know I'm from Newyork?

THOMAS

Accent, you made it somewhat obvious that you were hiding one when I made you angry last night, you lost your composier.

JAX(V.O.)

He's right, and while he is a bumbleing incompitant fool, he gave me an idea. Sortave a reboot of what I suggested earlier. Myself and Todd should get to know eachother's advrsaries not that I accept Kalan as a worthy adversary. However Kalan to the average man unlike Todd being admitedly one of the most exceptional humans Ive ever met, Kalan is quite talented as a matter of fact to the untrained eye I'd ay his only flaw is that he cheats on his wife an his Email password is unbeleiveably predictable.

THOMAS

I have to ask, are you anything other than a conspiricy junky.

JAX  
Misunderstood by weakerminds among other things. So exactly what is it that inspired your license plate to represent the first five serial numbers on your dogtags' alphabetical equivilents?

THOMAS

Ok how could you possibley know that?

JAX  
They're are serial numbers scratched into the wall of your office you thought no one would ever notice, but when I kicked the re-bar out of the wall they briefly grazed past me. The last letter is a K facinateing enough not as in your last name but as in Killer wich is what you saw yourself as, possibley your guilt is what made you scratch the numbers into your office, after all there was year old sweat that soaked into the grooves in the paint on the wood.

THOMAS

You can remember all that?

JAX  
You can't?

Jax flies astray landing on the gutters of a building with both Fair and Strife walking beath talking leaving footprints formed in blood from Fair's shoes. Kalan pulls up to Todd's office and we see Fair and Strife see Jax as Kalan kicks down Todd's door.

JAX(V.O.)

As I assumed both Fair and Strife are wearing the remains of the short work that Todd must have made of the third compatriot. Untainted blood soaks the knock-off Italian leather shoes, I only smile because Todd couldn't have shot the fool, stabbed or poisoned him or I would smell the scent of the following Lead, Steel or ofcourse Poisons he must have used that glass that I collected in my coat from Kalan's skyroof, I collected it for clues and DNA sample's of his blood but I made duplicates of all my findings, in reality I'm some what impressed with the method. I'll be sure to let him know.

FAIR  
This Mitchells guy is trouble Steph, have you taken a look at his case files?

STRIFE

I sent a request out to my contact in Silvervale, he mentioned that he's never heard of a guy with a Scar named Todd Mitchells.

FAIR

So?

STRIFE  
He said that before I even got to mention his full name or a scar.

JAX(V.O.)

Atleast the steriotype of greasy hair and unshakeable paranoia can in fact be found in mobsters out of state.

(Cut back to Kalan)

THOMAS

Hello? Mr. Fair are you in there? Look someone called about a guy who drank somekindave glass or something by accident, look you're not under arrest or anything I'm just here to examine and get a team down here.

TODD

Look man I'm trying to sleep and generally just sit in this nice leather chair and not do my job for the majority of the night do you mind?

THOMAS

Fair?

TODD

'Fraid not tall, dark and monotone.(Opens the door)

THOMAS  
This is Fair's office.

TODD  
No this is Todd's office and Todd wants you to get out.

THOMAS

But there's a body in there.

TODD

Oh yeah that's gross can you get it out of here so I can go pretend to work?

THOMAS

You remind me of someone I used to know.

TODD

Is it Bob Saget of the family Friend;y light hearted sitcom Full-House? Because I gotta say I do get that all the time, him and Richard Driface are popular.

THOMAS  
No, do you know anyone in a town called Silvervale? It's about an hour north of here.

TODD  
I'm from there actually I just moved here from New York though.

THOMAS

You don't say.

TODD  
Oh no I do say, look make this quick man.

THOMAS  
Oh no you misunderstand this is a crime scene now you can't stay here there's a squad on the way and hey why are the secruity camera's unplugged.

TODD  
It's a new office and I only trust my cameras, my own securiy cameras that my company sells check it out Buzz Tech. it's new here's my card look it up it isn't in stores.

THOMAS  
No thanks.

TODD

Could have just said you would dick.

We fade to the office being covered in do not cross tape and Todd walking around the dark street with Kalan, we see them walk along the same way that Jax, Fair and Strife are we see that Jax is following the two mobsters, Todd looks up and sees Jax, he smiles and starys from the pair and throws a recording microphone on the wall next to Kalan talking to Strife and Fair.

JAX(V.O.)

The scum of the earth often travel in pairs, if you aren't a serial killer it normally takes more than one person and alot of money to cover up murders. An organizeation so structured it would take the entire police force to beat there criminal onslaught(a beat) or Me and Todd alone possibley with our hands tied behind our backs and or blindfolded and tied to a chair. I'm possitive that Kalan knows something regarding the man on the roof's case, his lack of pacing between his words and mispornouceations even stutters occur when I mention it not to mention the fact that he blinks twice whenever I say the word death. His letter opener hadn't been touched in weeks and he scarcely talks to other officers, I can tell by lack of the scent of another badge in his office at all. Which indicates he's doing a solo investagation or has seen the face of the killer, either way it isn't a solo investagation anymore.

TODD  
(looks up and sees Jax crouching looking down at them) Look fella's it's been real but I have to go.

THOMAS

Wait!

TODD  
No.

FAIR  
I'm glad the son of a bitch is gone.

TODD

(He climbs up the fire escape and and gets behind Todd looking down at them, it then briefly zooms in on the recorder on the wall next to Kalan that looks like a fragment of the brick)

What'd you find out?

JAX  
From these two idiots? Nothing by the way good job with the glass.

TODD

Thanks( beat) wait you can hear them from up here?

JAX

I can hear a mouse being digested by a cat six miles away.

TODD  
Wow man thanks for that image that's just what a guy wants to hear at three in the morning.

JAX

It's three in the morning?

TODD  
You can hear a mouse being eaten by a cat six miles away but you can't check the rolex I got you for your birthday?

JAX  
I said digested not eaten it was eaten seven miles away over an hour ago.

TODD  
Dude it's a platinum rolex.

JAX  
Anyway it was useless to plant the device, brilliant work but useless never the less. They don't know anywthing well Kalan does but he won't say anything to the thugs because they're stupid enough to play vigilante.

TODD

Jax we're both vigilante's does that make us stupid.

JAX  
You're part time and I have superpowrs I'd say we're pretty fucking smart man.

Cut to Jax pacing around Todd who's sitting on the couch petting Echo in the Pent House.

JAX  
So we basically learned nothing other than the fact that Kalan is keeping things from the force.

TODD  
I learned that the local mob's manners are rediculous and how to kill someone with glass.

JAX

Did you google that?

TODD  
Saw it in a movie had to test it.

JAX  
Fair enough.

TODD

I picked something up for you.

JAX  
Oh who'd you steal it from?

TODD  
Kalan, he took me back to his office and I found this(he throws a book at Jax wich ofcourse Jax catches with one hand with his back turned cause I like my caracters to be show off-ey).

JAX

This book is a full century old how didn't I see this? I tore his office to shit.

TODD

It was under his floor board you know the one next to the numbers scratched into it.

JAX

How'd you know it was there?

TODD

I didn't I was looking for weed, we both know that all cops have a secret stash they got from the evidence room.

JAX

Ofcourse, ofcourse but here's my question why would he let you find that? Why would he let the brother of a man who was his mortal enemy find a centuries old book that was hidden for a reason.

TODD

He didn't know he was my brother though.

JAX  
Yeah he did he was playing you so you'd steal the book, he probably hauled you around town all night knowing you'd be bored he must have walked ot of the room and purposely stepped over the loose floor board he didn't make eye contact.

TODD  
Okay what did you figure out that wasn't important and makes me look stupid?

JAX

Fair is openly gay and uses the money from the mob earnings for gay charity events for AIDS and HIV.

TODD  
Oh well how nice for him now I know why he and Kalan hate eachother personally, said faggot like a billion times today.

JAX

I told you the guy was stupider than the average bear.

TODD  
Oh you're telling me you couldn smell the paint from his picket sign?

JAX  
Making fun of me?

TODD  
I'm bored and the cable hasn't been installed. Anyway open the book it's not labelled.

JAX

Ive seen it before the book I mean, there was one just like it in Slade's grand library in Shanghai it was the only book in English amongst the scrolls and parcment albums.

TODD  
Read it?

JAX

I was learning how to kill people.

TODD

So that's a no then.

JAX

There's a page book marked(he opens the book to the page and it shows a picture of a fanged spectre hovering over a corpse with it's throat slashed open).

TODD

Well that looks vaguely familir.

JAX

The guy on the rooftop.

TODD  
No I was thinking my father's sixtieth birthday party it was a smash!

JAX  
Says here The Revenant is an undead being that needs to consume the blood of a living, breathing organism to retain a human or it will become a decaying lich-like creature. A revenant unlike the fictional creature the Vampire cannot be killed in the steriotypical conventional ways such as wooden stakes and garlic, The Revenant can only be killed by complete destruction of vital organs wich incudes beheading and by fire, They need the blood because all the water from there biology has been completely released.

TODD  
Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

JAX

Maybe the guy was attacked by a Revenant.

TODD

Yeah but dude there fictional creatures.

JAX  
Oh you mean like Skin-Walkers?(Jax says pointing at his now extended calws).

We cut to Jax back in costume levitateing above the rooftops as we hear a familir voice, Corra's voice forming a cat-like pur, Jax lands on a gutter where we can see Kalan leaning against his car looking at a picture of his wife, Jax and him talk Jax from the roof and Thomas still on the ground. Kalan say's something and Jax appears behind him and when he turns around Jax is looking him in the face.

JAX(V.O.)

The book was marked at a demon with characteristics that match this case perfectly. He allowed Todd to find the book, Why? Why would he do that not knowing that Todd knew me? Why did he reveal his leads to Todd instead of me? He isn't smart enough to have know that Todd had known me. What made him do this? Oh! Come on think how did a human no! An idiot get two steps ahead of me how did he stump me? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Oh! You Son of a bitch you got to angry you weren't observant enough! Why would he do that? He knows that he hated his brother and that he's probably just like him. Why? (A beat) Unless!(he takes Todd's recording device from his coat pocket and turns it on) I'll se the time for eight thirty because I left him at seven, it takes twenty minutes to get there it takes another twnty to get through to Todd and I'm sure he asked him where he was from he must have made the connection It's a good thing he never turs this god forsaken thing off.

THOMAS(recording)

Ever heard of a town just an hour east of here called Silvervale?

TODD(recording)

Grew up there, I just moved here from Newyork.

THOMAS(recording)

New York huh?

JAX(V.O.)

He sent the book to me through Todd. Wich means if he couldn't say it outloud he ust think he's being watched at anygiven time meaning he's made contact, he's onto them and they knew it(beat) he isn't investagating for them or atleast he isn't anymore now he's covering up there excess murders!

THOMAS

Seriously man where aren't you?

JAX  
I dunno, apparently not the Dagger's Keep Condem Factory because they all know you by name two gorgeous women are alot to handle apparently.

THOMAS(aims his pistol up at him)

Lisen here, if you ever mention them near me or insiuate a threat again, I'll take your head off do you understand me?

JAX(disappears from the roof, Kalan turns around and see's him behind him, Jax has already taken the gun off screen and grabs Kalan's throat) No you lisen, if you ever threaten me again I'll tear your miserable unfaithful throat out of your neck and throw it at you is that understood?

THOMAS

Understood.

JAX  
Good, now be a good little slave bitch and tell me about the Revenants. That is if you want your gun and badge back.

THOMAS

(smirks at him) You got angry again.

JAX

Oh yeah, two steps ahead. I was wondering what you'd though the other step was(we see a dagger plunge into Jax's abs. Jax's eyes now glow and you can see them pearing throught the hood, we hear a growl come from the hood and Kalan start to get afraid, Jax throws the officer into a wall and super speeds to him, he steps on his chest looking down at him with his glowing eyes.) Let's try this again tell em about the Revenants now!

THOMAS

When you put it that way. Look everything I know is in that book I sent with taht idiot Todd. He must be the one you are funded by being asthough you have all these gadgets that make you seem inhuman right?

JAX  
Let me tell you something, if you know anything more than what that dusty old Grimoire says I'm gonna come back here and finish what I started when I leaped off that building got me? Good now get the hell home!

We fade to a shot of Todd in his office talking to Lauren his wife. Looking down at his brother's gun in his suit case.

TODD  
We're not finished here Lauren, you know Jax once he's got is head in something he's gotta do it till it's done.

LAUREN(V.O. through the phone we only hear her voice)

In his defense Todd you kindave put his head there. By the way when do you plan to tell your daughter, her husband is alive?

TODD

I got him in it because Jax couldn't have any old intervention I had to bring him a fixer-upper he needs it he needs it in his veins again. He was heading downhill and I saved him because I had to ask the question who'll save the saviour? And I'd tell my daughter if she didn't divorce a deadman.

LAUREN(V.O.)

She needed to move on if you wanted her to think he was dead. Speaking of wich have you told Mr. Dark Bruding Self-Imposed Exile?

TODD

Look I just got the guy to come out of retirement he's already knee deep in aconspiricy I'm not gonna tell him that the woman he loves is sleeping with who he thought was his bestfriend I mean it's bad enough that the guy came to visit and I slammed the door before Jax could get close enough to smell Kristen all over him but Jax always thought he was gay.

LAUREN(V.O.)

According to my god daughter she claims it was spontanious that she understood him and he her.

TODD  
No yeah beacuse understanding and bisexuality go hand in hand like white and rice I forgot.

LAUREN(V.O.)

I can't say I support it I love Jax asmuch as you do for all he's done for our family I mean he helped me and my family but Kristen is family and I have to be sympathetic to her remember when I thought you were dead?

TODD

That was different you divorced me while you knew I was alive and you didn't start sleeping with my bestfriend.

LAUREN(V.O.)

Your best friend at the time a frail, mute, kid from inner Silvervale.

TODD  
And? Jax is a great(abeat) socially awkward, brooding, dark, god complexed, obsessive compulsive, sociopathic, vigilante(another beat) Okay fine but he's still a great guy and Michal's gay!

LAUREN(V.O.)

He isn't gay!

We cut to a zoom in to Jax's hood in the night sky once again on a roof, we hear a shriek and his head turns sharply and the cut no longer shows Jax, we then see a woman hunched over a man bleeding out from his neck, Jax creeps down te wall his coaat flowing behind him as if it's alive as his eyes begin to glow through the hood, We see her face for the first time, she spins directly around blood under her lips, she is petite, brunette, straight long hair with fair skin and fangs pearly white despite her mouth being violet her eyes are dark brown and she is gorgeous.

JAX(V.O.)

This city isn't a home, it's a nonsolitary and I'm the warden, Todd was right, this place needs me, as Haven's Landing did at one time, a neck has been broken thrity miles due west.

CORRA(Jax lands and creeps down she spins around spins around)

It took you long enough Boy Toy Wonder.

JAX

The man on the roof?

CORRA  
He tasted like hemophilia with a bit of cinnamon after taste I wouldnt recommend it but it wasnt so bad either.

JAX  
Who are you?

CORRA

Whoever the hell you want me to be lover boy.

JAX  
I want you to be someone who isn't flirting with me long enough to give me a straight answer.

CORRA  
Fine Coraline Harper VanHorn, and it's my genuine pleassure to meet the city's resident Vigilante.

JAX

And mine to it's executioner.

CORRA

So I have to ask, what exactly are you? You aren't a revenant and you aren't whatever the detective is, what are you?

JAX

What detective?

CORRA  
The one you beat the hell out of in his own office in the other night.

JAX

Kalan? What do you mean?

CORRA

You can't think he just bought the book he gave you. I assume he's given you the book because you haven't once asked me what I am.

JAX(V.O.)

She'll kill him if she thinks he gave them up.

JAX

I have it, but I stole it he didn't give it to me.

CORRA  
I shocked you haven't gone for anyweapon by now. I mean woman, with blood all over her face, innocent man beneath her feet and ofcourse the ever popular fangs.

JAX  
You didn't kill the man on the roof, that's a serial rapist he has been prowling the streets for months, you dressed the way you are this time of night because you were hunting him you were aware of him for week but he was a back pocket kill, you did this to get my attention.

CORRA

A brillaint deduction indeed by how do you know I didn't kill the man on the roof?

JAX

The fangs are for show the man who was killed on the rooftop was killed by a slit to the throat he may have been fed on but never the less whoever did it wasn't as carless as you are, you're most likely younger than who ever did it, you're probably his progeny of some kind. The one who turned you killed the man you were trying to take the blame just now to get whoever it is off the hook and tried using your beauty to distract me.

CORRA

I'm impressed(beat) did you just sa I'm beautiful.

JAX

And the spitting image of what you think pure evil is. Your theatricality is what you feel you need to weaponize to intimidate your prey.

CORRA

Clever boy.

JAX

Well since he was a criminal anyway and you already have a clean up crew(a beat awkwardly) I'll be seeing you around okay.

CORRA

But you, you didn't want to.

JAX

Sleep with you? That's a good one. See you around Coraline Harper VanHorn.

CORRA(Jax disappears)

Did I just get rejected by a guy in a cape?

We cut to Todd and Jax talking in the appartment.

TODD

So she isn't the only one.

JAX

I suspect there's an entire nest of them.

TODD  
So she was good looking then?

JAX

What makes you say that?

TODD  
Come on Ranger, I know you I know when you meet someone.

JAX

Well I suppose she was really smart.

TODD

And hot, and super like you.

JAX  
Dude I was married to your daughter.

TODD  
Yeah but your dead and this other girl is actually dead so.

JAX

What's the real reason you brought me here?

TODD  
The same reason you lied when you faked your death Ranger.

JAX

And why's that?

TODD

Because you didn't leave Haven's Landing because you didn't have the drive you left because you felt that it didn't need you anymore the city if perfectly safe because of the P.A.C.K. and you felt that you weren't the hero the city needed anymore, you agreed to come here because you're homesick, this place reminds you of your first year in Haven's Landing more than you'd like to admit and since you're a conspiricy junky you miss the thrill. You wouldn't tell me that because you thought I'd think what everyone else would think that you left all your friends and family that love and care about you because you wanted to leave on a high note.

JAX

Brilliant deduction Mr. Mitchells(punches Todd's arm playfully).

TODD

Oh you'll find I'm quite capable.(he smiles and the screen goes black)

ENDING CREDITS


End file.
